The Captain's Ring
by Captain Matey
Summary: ...I woke up, on the middle of the floor of your ship, Jack. You kidnapped me. Did you truly think I'd be happy? ..... When a man she once knew kidnap's her before a very important day, she ends up going on an adventure that will change her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Even though it would be awesome, I don't.

* * *

**The Captain's Ring.**

* * *

**Chapter one: **The beginning of my Adventure.

Me? I'm not a very meek person, nor am I a simpleton. I'm not usually the person who enjoys going on gadabouts, either. I stand here, on this ship, and for some odd reason, I've this feeling, this premonition feeling. Why I'm here? I've no idea. All I can truly tell you is that my name, my name is Zora Sparrow. All I remember from last night is passing out. I just fell. Now I'm here. No idea where, no idea how. I'm just here.

I gaze at the sea, at the sky, at the passing birds, and many thoughts pass threw my mind. I woke up placed on the floor, with about five blankets covering my body. I would have tried to find someone, and ask them questions, but I fear. I fear of what will happen next.

I turn my head slowly, looking at the ground as I do so. I notice something small and shiny on the floor. I walk towards it, and slowly, I pick it up. It's a ring. The ring was made of gold, and had many details carved into it. In the middle was placed a black diamond, and around the ring had the letters "C.J.S." carved into it.

I gently place the ring on my finger, and a flock of sparrows quickly fly over the ship. I feel a finger poking my left arm, and without thinking, I turn around and grab a person's arm, and snap, "DON'T TOUCH ME!". There stood a man with long black hair, and deep, dark brown eyes. I felt as if I knew him, but even if I've ever spoken to him, it's been too long to remember. He pulls out a cutlass with his other arm, and places it next to my neck.

"I don't think it would be wise to treat a man with a weapon in such a way, unless, of course, you had a better weapon," said the man, slowly lowering his cutlass.

"Who are you," I ask, "why did you kidnap me? Why did you bring me here?" I don't let go of his arm.

"There will be enough time for that soon, but first, you'll need to let go of my arm, savvy?" answered the man, putting on some weird 'charm' on his face, trying to 'soften' me. Pffft, idiot. After that remark, I squeeze his arm a little harder. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly for a long five seconds before opening them again.

With his other arm, he pulls his cutlass up to my arm, and cuts it a little. He didn't cut it very deep, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I quickly pull my arm away, placing my right hand over my new wound. The man places a smirk on his face.

"You see, sister, you never get your way when you disobey a man with weapons," said the man, walking away.

My gaze was on the morning sky, again. The word 'sister' wouldn't leave my mind. I heard him say it over, and over again. Was I his sister? Or did he say that to confuse me and leave me here to think, so I wouldn't bother him?

My gaze slowly moved to the ring I found... C.J.S... What in bloody hell did that stand for?

"_God,_" I thought, "_he took me out of my home. He isn't getting away with that that easily, no._"

I quickly run up towards him. Thankfully, he was still in sight.

"I want my bloody answers!"

The man does nothing but raise an eyebrow, and start walking off again. I began to breath heavily, and chase after him again. I poked his back about ten times before he turn his head. I gather up all my rage, and slap him. He rubs his cheeks a bit, then said, "ah, you wont give up, will ya'?"

"I wont, until you give me my answers. I've been patient enough."

"Fine. I'll give ye' your answers. Follow me, to my cabin."

He closed the door shut behind him, and we sat down. I open my mouth, which later, I'll soon regret, and asked, "who are you?


	2. My Brother?

**Chapter 2: My Brother...? **

**Note: **The first time I heard of the name "Zora" was when I was watching my sister play Zelda, yes. I've loved, and remembered the name ever since. Oh, and people, please review! I love them. Even if it's flaming my story, I love hearing other people's opinions on my work. :).

* * *

"My name, Zora, is Jack Sparrow. But please, call me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he finally answers.

_"Jack Sparrow..." _I thought, _"I never knew a Jack sparrow, yet, I know I know him..." _I soon remember about the ring I've found, that had C.J.S. carved into it. It would make sense if it stood for 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.

I slip the ring off of my finger, and show it to him. I then ask, "is that what C.S.J. stands for, 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" His gaze was stuck on the ring.

"Where did you get that, Zora," he asked in a polite tone of voice. I did nothing but simply tilt my head a bit.

"I will answer all your questions, after you answer all of mine. I don't care about your name, or the fact that your the captain of this ship. I want to know who you are. Your name doesn't quite answer that for me. I'd also like to know why I'm here. If you would have wanted to kill me, you'd have probably done it already."

"Who said I was going t' kill ye' right away, love?" answered Jack, ignoring my questions.

I get up from my seat, and grab a nearby pistol that was lying on the middle of the cabin's floor. "Answer my questions," I ordered, "who are you? I want more then a bloody name. Why am I here? I want a real reason. Are you planning on killing me?"

He just placed a smirk on his face, and said "don't try anything stupid on me, Zora. The pistol be empty. I will answer your questions, you don't need to try anything threatening." He pulled out a small box from his pocket, "I'm surprised you don't know me. Just by me name, it should be tellin' ya' something, aye?"

"The truth be, Jack, that I've no idea who you are. I know I know you, but as of how, I'm thoughtless. Maybe the fact that you hit me in the head with something caused me to forget?" I replied, getting quite impatient. I mean, gosh, talk about a man who loves to stall.

"If I were to call you sister, again, would that help your memory?" he asked so quick, I barely understood him. But, I thought about it for a minute. I know I had an older brother, but the last time I saw him was when I was but three-years-old. One day, long ago, my parents had gotten into a huge fight. That night, my father took my brother and left. He left a note on the table that said he took his son with him to begin a new life on the ocean. But, I always thought his name was Jake...

"I never had a brother with the name of Jack," I said after the long pause, "you must have found the wrong person. Now, may you please bring me back home? I need to go! I'm getting married on the morrow!"

"I be sorry about your wedding, lass, but there's things more important that need to be taken care of first, savvy? And yes, Zora, I am your brother."

"I only had one brother, and his name was Jake... Sure, I never really knew him, but I know he wouldn't kidnap his own sister!" I said quite fast, in a threatening tone of voice.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "listen, a person can change quite a bit in thirty years. Last time you seen me, was I a pirate?"

I just gaze deep into his eyes. I'm thoughtless. Unless, of course,he changed his name.

"No, no, no. You listen. If you truly are my, as you claimed, 'brother', what is our father's name?" I asked, though the question was stupid and easy, he'd know.

"Couldn't you come up with a better question, lass? His name be Majed. Majed Sparrow, to be exact," he replied.

I force a smile on my face, and nod. I suddenly felt sick. Next thing I knew, I ran on deck, bentand threw-up. I felt dizzy, and could barely stand. I'm not sure if it's because he really is my brother, or if I suddenly just felt sea-sick. Jack, or, apparently, my brother, helped me up. He brought me back into his cabin.

"Please, love, next time, try to throw up in the water... Ummmm... are ye' feelin' anybetter, lass?" he asked.

"Sure... I guess..." I say under my breath. Gosh.

"I thought ye'd be a littlehappier, seein' me 'n all," he said with a forced smile on his face. Obviously, he was trying to be kind... to cheer me up. His attempt was vain, for it did nothing but made me blow up.

"I woke up, on the middle of the floor of your ship, Jack. You kidnapped me. Did you truly think I'd be happy?"

He doesn't say anything. No, instead, he keeps quiet. He takes the little box that he had set on the table earlier, and pushes it back towards me...


	3. Going Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait… I've been rather lazy!

**Chapter 3:** Going Back.

**--JACKS POV **

She's changed since I've last seen her. She's changed a lot. She has long brown, silky hair, and dark green eyes. Beautiful eyes she's got there, though they looked 'dead'. You could gaze deep into her eyes for hours, and you would have no idea what she'd be thinking, nor could you tell what her emotions may be. Her skin looks a bit tan. She's got rather big lips, just like her mother's. She's wearing a dress. The dress was a beautiful forest green. There was a big, thick, brown belt over her hips. The dress itself was probably one of the most beautiful ones I'd ever seen. If she wasn't my sister…

I gaze at her, she's just looking at the box. She's not opening it, she's not doing anything. She's just staring at it.

"Just open it. It ain't gonna kill you."

She looked up at me, then back at the box. Finally, she opened it. She placed a confused look upon her face as she pulled out a key.

**--ZORA'S POV **

A key? Why is he giving me this?

"What's this for, exactly?" I ask.

"That, Zora, is a key to your cabin. You'll be staying here for a while. Ye' can complain, you can try to beat me, but we ain't turning back."

"Why aren't we turning back? I demand to know the purpose as of me being here! Herman's going to think I ran away from the wedding!" I complained.

"Herman?" Jack placed upon his face a look of disgust.

"Yes, his name is Herman. Now, Jack, why am I here? Quit Stalling."

"Well, I guess you'll find out either way, aye? So it would be wise I said it now, right?" I'm about to strangle this man, I swear to god, I'm about to strangle…

"The truth is Zora, you have something I need. I don't know where it is, but I sure as hell know you do. Remember that letter our father sent to you around the time of your 15th birthday? I need it," he finally explained.

"Yes, I do remember. Why?"

"Because, in it, love, there's a 'secret message' that can lead me to his treasure."

I smile. This is my chance to make him turn around.

"Jack,-" I began before I was cut off by Jack.

"Captain." I did nothing more then roll my eyes.

"It's back at my house. It's, ermm, hidden in this bow in my closet," I said.

"Is it really?" he asked.

I look at him blankly, "yes."

He walked out of his cabin, and I heard him shout, "TURN AROUND! BACK TO TRYMIRE!"

"Idiot," I said under my breath, smiling.

* * *

**Note:** I know this isn't the best I've done, nor the longest,but it's better then nothing. Please, please review. That's what makes me want to continue! Yay. 


End file.
